Woman on the bus
by SQ.happiness
Summary: Emma felt someone sit in the empty seat next to her. Looking at the person next to her, Emma's heartbeat sped up a bit faster, her mind racing with instant questions, and she froze. Next to her, was the beautiful brunette she always saw in the bus, every working day, five days a week. With her perfect, sexy, good looking outfits and her beautiful face. {SQ / OS / AU} (beta version)
**The woman on the bus**

The transit was busy, bordering on chaotic. But what else did you expect when it's Monday and seven o'clock in the morning. Not really paying attention to what was happening around her, Emma was deep in thought, looking down at her phone, reading about all the shit that was going on in Europe. With a sigh and now depressed, she closed the news app and opened up gmail instead. She sighed again when no important emails showed up.

Locking her phone and putting it in her red leather jacket pocket, she looked up. The bus was packed. Different languages filtered around her, the sounds of people and traffic creating white noise in the background. Thank god she knew the next stop was a popular one that let off a lot of people. It would give her a chance to breathe, but only for a second or two since a new batch of passengers would fill up the bus again.

In silence, and bored, she people watched. She took note of all the business executives, the teens and college kids, sometimes imagining what their lives were like. The next stop was a train station and as she predicted, the bus slowly emptied out.

Now that there was space again, Emma walked to the closest empty seat. She always liked window seats, got your mind off of troublesome things.

Emma felt someone sit in the empty seat next to her. Looking at the person next to her, Emma's heartbeat sped up a bit faster, her mind racing with instant questions, and she froze.

Next to her, was the beautiful brunette she always saw in the bus, every working day, five days a week. With her perfect, sexy, good looking outfits and her beautiful face. And it was the first time the woman was sitting beside her.

The woman without a name must have felt the blonde staring because she turned to face Emma. Emma gasped softly at how the woman raised one perfect eyebrow. Closing her open mouth, showing a small smile, she turned to look out of the window again.

She ran her fingers through her long blond locks and exhaled a deep breath slowly. In the corner of her eyes, she could see the brunette was still looking at her. But soon, the other woman took a book out of her handbag, her black leather _also_ perfect handbag, and started reading it.

Emma lost track of her surroundings and chose to take in the warmth from the stunning beauty next to her. A tickle coming to life in her belly at the subtle shifts of motion every time the stranger turned a page. The movement disturbing the air around the sexy reader, stirring up an exotic scent Emma wanted to spend a lifetime inhaling.

All too soon, the sensation was over. After 10 minutes, the brunette stood up to get off the bus. Emma turned to look at her and their eyes locked. Blinking a couple of times, there was a small smile on Emma's face. The blonde could see how the brunette took a quick small breath. The other woman nodded and turned to get off the bus.

Emma took a long deep breath, promising herself that tomorrow; she would say something to the beautiful woman.

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

Tomorrow came too slowly for Emma's liking. She just wanted to see the woman again. This morning she had put on her nicest shit, her best pants and of course her lucky red leather jacket.

Standing in the bus again, she waited 'til people left the bus. But this time there were no two seats left in front of the bus. So Emma walked to the back a bit, sitting down in a seat with an empty space next to her. She sat by the aisle waiting for the beautiful brunette to enter the bus again.

There she was! She was about the last person that entered the bus. Emma could see the other woman pant, like she had to rush this morning. The brunette looked up at the first couple of rows, frowned and looked further into the bus. Emma could see the frown drop when their eyes locked again.

Emma smiled and moved over to the window seat. She saw the brunette frown again as she walked to where Emma was sitting. Exhaling, the woman sat down next to Emma.

"Hi," Emma smiled, her hand weaving self consciously through her hair.

"Hello," the brunette said, settling her handbag on her lap.

God, it was perfect, her _voice_. That woman could be Emma's death. Smiling a little bit wider Emma took out her hand, "I'm Emma."

The woman took it with her own leather glove covered hand and shook it. "Regina." The woman replied.

"Nice to meet you," Emma smiled. Their eyes remained locked and their hands stayed attached for way too long for a normal handshake.

Then ever so slowly, a small smile appeared on the woman's face. "Likewise." She finally let go of Emma's hand. "You know, your staring is quite obvious." Regina grinned, looking down at her bag.

Emma's mouth fell open, her eyes wide, staring at the brunette's face in horror. "I… well I... u _gh_ sorry," Emma sighed deeply looking out of the window and ran her fingers through her hair again.

"That's okay," Regina mumbled. "At least you're not really a creep." Regina looked at the blonde who turned her head to look at the other woman again. "So far." Regina grinned.

"Hey!" Emma smiled indignantly, playfully bumping the brunette's shoulder softly with her own.

Smiling, the brunette looked at the blonde, deeply into her eyes. Emma looked back just as deeply into the dark brown, bright eyes.

" _Um_ ," Emma looked behind Regina. "I think this is your stop." She muttered.

Turning her head around to look outside, she sighed. "Yes, it is." Regina confirmed. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the blonde. "It was nice meeting you, Emma." She smiled.

Emma winked. "The pleasure was all mine". The brunette blushed and walked to the doors when the bus came to a stop. Holding onto the pole for balance, Regina, stepped off the bus.

Emma smiled to herself, happy with the outcome of just a simple 'hi'.

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

 **35 days later**

Emma saw the brunette enter the bus, walking towards her, a smile already forming. With a deep sigh, Regina took seat next to the blonde.

By this time, Emma knew that the brunette was about five years older than she was which meant Regina was 35. She also knew Regina was a single mother who had a son named Henry. They lived together in an apartment just outside the city of New York. Turned out she was a big shot _DesignDirector_ in the fashion industry.

Emma had told Regina that she worked as a bail bondsman in New York and earned pretty good money with that. She lived alone in a small apartment, a little further away from where Regina lived. She didn't have a family that she knew of because she grew up in foster houses.

"Hi," Emma smiled at Regina, taking her earphones out.

"Good morning," Regina smiled.

"So," Emma asked a bit nervous. "How did that date go? You have a horrible big smile on your face." Emma said with a snotty look on her face.

" _Ugh_ ," Regina groaned. "It was a dreadful. So boring. He could only talk about four things. Himself." Regina counted on her hand. "His dead wife, their son, and sex." The brunette rolled her eyes.

Emma laughed, "Chicks are better anyways." She smiled.

Regina eyed the blonde, "So you are gay?" She teased with a grin.

"Oh yes, very gay," Emma chuckled. "What about you? Just straight? Cause that's not really the vibe I get from you."

"And what is it you get from me then," Regina asked with an eyebrow raised.

"More like the... bisexual vibe."

"Hmm," Regina hummed and bobbed her head. Feeling too exposed, she looked down to her handbag on her lap. "You are right."

"I knew it!" Emma whispered loudly, and did a mental fist pump.

"Oh, will you look at that. It's my stop" Regina smirked. "I'm saved."

"These things always go way too fast," Emma laughed

"Yes they do."

"And I ain't done with this conversation, young lady," Emma pointed at the brunette.

With a laugh Regina stood up walked the few steps to the exit. A second later, the doors opened and the brunette descended the stairs. Before losing sight of the blonde, she waved Emma goodbye for the day.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Mornings had become the highlight of the day. The constant jostling of a packed bus no longer affected Emma. She had practically become an athlete in her race to acquire seats for her and Regina.

"Can I take you and the kid out to lunch someday?" Emma asked, looking down at her hands.

"I would love that."

Emma looked up and saw the brunette woman smiling. Emma smiled and bit her lower lip. "Cool."

"Are you sure you are ready to meet the little munchkin?" Regina asked.

"Well I mean… He's human, right? Not some alien species." Emma grinned, making Regina smile widely. "Yes, I guess so."

Emma's curiosity got the best of her. And while she was afraid of the answer, she needed to know. Not that it would change anything. The bus stopped at a red light.

"How many woman have you dated?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"Cause we didn't get to finish our lovely yet intriguing conversation yesterday," Emma grinned. She shifted so that her back was now pressed against the window. Her upper body fully faced the brunette in the seat next to her, focused on the answer.

"Not that many, but enough," Regina exhaled, looking out of the window over the blonde's shoulder.

"Enough to what... Never date a woman again? Or to know you're bi?" Emma asked, switching looks from Regina to her hands back and forth.

The brunette leaned in closer. "To know I'm bisexual. But I do think I have a preference for women." Regina pulled back and smiled softly.

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "Women are great." Looking up from under her eye lashes to the brunette, her look conveying more than her words.

They shared a knowing look, eyes locked. The contact only broke when a beautiful bright smile spread over the older woman's face.

From over Emma's shoulder, the designer saw a familiar landmark go by. Regina cried out. "Oh shit, I have to get off!" She took her book out of Emma's hand, since she still held it from when she had asked what Regina was reading. She threw the book back in her handbag, forgetting to close the clasp. Regina affectionately touched the blonde's shoulder as she got up and waved at Emma goodbye for the day again.

Emma smiled to herself. _Finally!_ She had been brave enough to ask Regina and the kid out to lunch. She settled back in her seat, mentally patting herself on the back. The future was looking sweeter.

 **SQSQSQSQSQS**

Friday came around the corner quickly, but before, Emma always used to dread Fridays. It used to mean having to wait two days before she could see the beautiful designer again. But this week, it was exponentially different.

The blonde bond agent had been in the field all day and she had been texting the woman since lunch. Of course, they had gotten on the same bus that morning, but the ride was always too short. Ten minutes with the woman just wasn't enough for her anymore.

They decided they would go have lunch on Sunday at one in Granny's Diner. The blonde felt she was probably grinning like a loon every time she thought of the upcoming outing. This time, Sunday was no longer the day before another long workweek started. For once, Emma had been wishing it could be Sunday already.

Friday and Saturday came and went by slowly, so slow it felt like time was going backwards. By Saturday night, Emma fully expected a dinosaur to walk passed her window. But finally it was Sunday. The day Emma had been waiting for, down to just hours instead of days. She was excited to see what Regina would be like in another environment other than just the inside of a bus. Also, meeting little Henry would be interesting.

Emma looked at herself in the reflection of the window in Granny's. She was wearing skinny blue jeans, a brand new white tank top, and of course, the red leather jacket.

Taking a deep breath she went inside, scanning the small restaurant. It was somewhat full, a mix of young and old people. It was a casual place, perfect for what she had in mind. But not seeing the brunette yet, she took a seat in a booth near the window, glad she didn't have to wait for a clean table.

After explaining to Ruby, the waitress, that she was waiting for more people, Emma glanced out the window, looking up and down the street for a glimpse of the duo. She checked her phone, looking at the time and to see if any messages had come in. She sighed and looked out the window again.

"Hello, Emma."

Emma jumped, not hearing, or seeing them enter the diner. Turning around she saw the brunette and a brown haired boy standing next to her.

"Hi," Emma smiled and got up, debating whether to hug the woman or not.

"This is Emma," Regina said to the teenage boy, placing her arms on his shoulder.

"Hi," Emma smiled at the tall boy. He was about just as tall as Emma.

"Hey, I'm Henry," he greeted and took a seat in the booth facing Emma, leaving the two women to stand alone.

Emma just went for it, moving forward and wrapping her arms around the older woman's shoulders, pulling her into a hug. After weeks of wanting more than the occasional touch as they sat side by side on the bus, the contact felt glorious.

The blonde heard Regina gasp, but exhale slowly. Then she felt arms wrap around her own waist. They stood there for a moment, hugging.

Regina's face was in the crook of the blonde's neck. Emma's head was practically buried into the dark hair. When they pulled back, there was a smile on both women's faces.

Regina cleared her throat and shyly moved her hair behind an ear. The designer took off her jacket and sat next to Henry and Emma sat alone on the other, facing mother and son.

"So," Henry started, not looking up from the menu. "Mom says you are on the same bus when she goes to work."

"Yeah, that's right," Emma eyed Regina.

"Why did you ask us out here?" He asked, looking up at Emma unimpressed

"Henry!" Regina hissed.

"No, it's alright," Emma stopped her, holding up a hand towards Regina. "Cause I wanted to meet the person she talks about most." Emma said, looking at Henry.

Henry frowned, looking from his mother, to Emma and back to his mother. "She talks about me?"

Emma froze a bit, not knowing if the question was meant as like, a good surprise or he was angry. " _Um_... Yeah." Emma cleared her throat. " _Um,_ she said that she's proud of you that you are finishing high school this year. And that you know what kind colleges you want to go to and stuff." Emma nodded, an awkward smile emerging on her face.

The boy's mouth fell a bit ajar, looking at his mother again. "I- I have to go to the bathroom." He mumbled. Regina stood up to let the 15 year old pass, watching him walk away to the men's room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Emma asked, scratching the back of her neck.

Regina sat back down, "No you didn't." She smiled. "He's a teenager. I work five days a week, I barely get home in time for dinner. He thinks I don't…" A deep sigh came from the brunette.

"It's okay," Emma put her hand on top of Regina's. "I was a troubled teen so let me tell you. You're lucky." She smiled squeezing the older woman's hand.

Regina smiled brightly at the blonde in front of her, turning her hand so they could lace together. They didn't say anything, just looked into each other's eyes, smiling. That was until someone next to them made them jump by clearing their throat. Pulling away and breaking contact left a cold feeling in their hands.

Emma looked up, it was Henry. Regina just scooted over and Henry sat on the outside.

"So like what… ya'll are dating?" He asked, looking Emma straight in the eye.

"You all, Henry," Regina corrected him, taking the menu and looking at it.

The teen just rolled his eyes. "Well?"

"No, we're not," Emma says, catching Ruby's eyes behind the boy.

"Hi," the tall brunette came into view next to Emma. "What can I help you all with today?"

"I would like a coffee please," Regina smiled at the brunette.

"That's it?" Emma asked, looking at the boy who just shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the menu card. "You gotta eat something, right?"

"No, that's alright," Regina said.

 _Only coffee?_ Emma was surprised but she would dwell on it later. Why agree to meet in a diner if she wasn't going to eat? _Was it nerves?_ Emma took in a breath, exhaling slowly, nodding and looking then at Henry.

" _Um_ yeah, can I have a hamburger and fries with catsup and a coke please," Henry rattled off, looking up from his menu to the brunette.

"Sure thing honey," Ruby said and wrote that down.

"Good choice," Emma said to Henry, who smiled a little. "Yeah, I would like the same please, but without the onions and with extra fries." She smiled at Ruby who rolled her eyes.

"Girl, you eat way too much," she grinned, writing it all down.

"Hey, you should be happy! I'm a big part of keeping ya'll in business." She defended.

"Right," Ruby snorted and walked away.

Emma looked at the kid who had smug smile on his face, but Regina narrowed her eyes. She looked back and forth between mother and son. "What?"

"It's you all," Henry mimicked in a high-pitched voice, trying to act like his mother.

Emma just laughed and Regina rolled her eyes and turned to stare out the window. She noticed a red headed man with glasses walking a Dalmatian across the street. "You're already a bad influence." She muttered.

"What!" Emma waved her hands comically. "Look I can't help it if the kid's got good food choices!" Emma smiled and winked at the teenager.

Henry was now smiling brightly, loving how this blonde changed from his bad side to his good side in two minutes.

Regina narrowed her eyes once more at the blonde who just smiled lovingly at the brunette designer.

Lunch went by way too fast, but it was a blast. They talked, laughed and shared stories. Ruby watched from afar, feeling happy for her customer who felt more like a friend. Other diners even noticed the lively table and would smile when one of them would burst out laughing. Ruby felt they brightened up the place for everyone.

Emma teased Regina since the woman ended up stealing half of everyone's fries. At one point, she played tug of war on a particular long fry the woman was trying to sneak away.

"Pull, Mom, pull!" Henry cheered, his carefree laughter bringing joy to both women.

Henry seemed to be having a good time too, which was very important for Regina. If anything between her and the blonde happened, she knew that at least Henry appeared to like her.

Emma was happy that she was getting along with the boy since she was planning on asking the brunette out on a date in the near future. So it was a good thing the kid liked her and the other way around.

After lunch, the teenager had to go. He was meeting up with some friends later and he wanted to change. He impressed everyone when he stood up and stuck his hand for Emma to shake, saying it had been nice to meet her. Emma then fist bumped him and told him she hoped to see him soon.

Both women watched the boy walk by the window, smiling and returning the gesture when he waved at them.

Ruby brought the check to the table and meaningfully placed it in front of the bond agent. "She's too classy for you, Swan. Least you can do is pay." She winked at Regina and then walked away.

The blonde grumbled about smart aleck waitresses. But the whole thing had brought a hardy chuckle from Regina so she couldn't complain. It was a delightful sound and she hoped to would happen again soon.

Emma asked if Regina wanted to go the park or something and the brunette said 'yes' without hesitation.

With a hot cocoa to go for Emma and a coffee for Regina, they walked in comfortable silence to the park. It wasn't too cold but spring wasn't the warmest in New York these days.

They walked into the park and it surprised Emma how many people where there on this sunny but not so warm day. Slowly, they walked through the winding paved paths. After about 10 minutes they found a nice, clean, empty bench to sit on. They gazed out into the man-made pond, watching families of ducks swim back and forth.

"So," Regina took a deep breath. "How did you like the munchkin?" She smiled, looking at the blonde next to her.

Emma smiled, looking down at the warm cup in her hands. "I thought he would be like… a 10 year old kid!" Emma chuckled.

"Oh no," Regina shook her head, biting her lower lip. "He is very much a teenager." She took a sip of her coffee. "Including all the headaches that come with the territory."

"I think he was like, _what do you want with my mom_?" Emma said in a deeper voice, trying to sound like the kid.

Regina laughed, bumping Emma's shoulder just as she was about to take a sip of the hot liquid, which then spilled all over her white tank top. Emma yelped out of pain and surprise, jumping from the bench.

Regina gasped and jumped up as well, dropping her own cup while doing so. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" Regina asked worried, eyes big with horror.

"I-," Emma's voice sounded pained. She closed her eyes, her hands trying to pull the fabric as far away from her skin as possible. Her black bra was now showing through the tank top.

"Let's go to my apartment and get you a set of clean clothes," Regina suggested, putting her hands on Emma's upper arms, trying to search the deep bright green eyes that were closed.

Emma finally opened her eyes, her breath hitched bit at how close the brunette was standing. The warmth of her soft hands coming through her jacket felt really good on her body. It was a sharp contrast to the chill she felt on her damp skin. She wanted to pull Regina closer and kiss her already. She looked deeply into the dark brown eyes.

Emma just nodded, not trusting her own words, still not looking away from the beautiful eyes. Emma noticed that Regina was holding in a deep breath, and her hands tightened a bit more around her upper arms.

The blonde swallowed hard, taking the smallest step closer towards the older woman. Her arms slowly and soundlessly dropped from her tank top, and very gradually put them on Regina's hips, hearing a soft, small gasp from the brunette.

Their eyes never looked away from the other. They both took tiny steps closer, Emma's hands slipping more and more around the brunette's waist. Regina's hands moved upwards from the blonde's biceps, 'til they were around her neck.

They were so close, they could feel each other's breath on their lips. They heard the other's breath quicken, they could almost feel the other's heart racing.

Emma's eyes finally left the dark brown eyes and moved to look at the plump lips. She heard Regina softly taking a deep breath.

Regina's eyes too looked down to the thin pink lips.

None of them knew who moved first. All they felt was their lips firmly pressed together. Eyes were flushed closed. Someone gasped, and someone moaned softly. Emma tightened the hold on the older woman's waist, feeling Regina pull her a little closer.

Lips moved slowly against the other, the tip of Emma's tongue swiping against Regina's lower lip. The feeling of the other woman parting her mouth for Emma's tongue to enter was like she had just been invited to heaven. She was tasting an angel.

A moan came from both women.

The blonde pulled the other woman impossibly closer, earning another soft moan. Inside, Emma smiled as Regina became more confident and they were now fighting for domination.

The kiss didn't last long enough for Emma's liking but they needed air and were in public. So they pulled back slightly, their lips close enough to tickle. Equally were out of breath, both smiled brightly.

Emma laughed and pulled Regina into a hug. "You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to do that." She whispered into her ear.

Regina laughed and buried her head in the crook of Emma's neck. The blonde's wet tank top long forgotten. " _You_ have no idea how long, my dear."

"How long?" Emma whispered into her ear, trying to hold the brunette just a little closer.

"I don't think you had even noticed me then yet," Regina whispered back.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I did," Emma giggled, putting her head on top of the other woman. "How could I not notice a gorgeously dressed woman with the finest ass in the city!"

Regina snorted. "I do think you need something else to wear though." Regina smirked as she looked at the brown wet spot on the blonde's white tank.

"Ah, yes, that," Emma looked down at her tank top, that she now had to throw away. "Yeah, I think that might be a good idea." She agreed.

"Alright," Regina said, pulling back from the hug, taking the younger woman by the hand. "Come along dear." the brunette smiled.

"Dear," Emma repeated, "I like that." She squeezed Regina's hand. "Babe."

Raising a perfect eyebrow, "Babe?"

Emma just shrugged her shoulders and kissed the palm of Regina's hand. Smiling they walked off, hand in hand. Both knowing that just seeing each other in a bus for 10 minutes a day, would not be good enough anymore.

Throwing an arm around the smaller woman's shoulder, they laughed and shared a kiss before walking out of the park.

* * *

 **A/N: he guys, so if you read this one before, I uploaded the wrong one cause it was the un-beta version. so once again, here is the right version. I hope you liked it and to the person leaving a command on the 'you need a new beta', no i do not need a new beta, i just uploaded the wrong version! sorry! please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
